


角色扮演 | Roleplay

by SUCKERforDAYNE



Category: The Devil's Disciple
Genre: For the play it's both inside and outside, M/M, 这是一个以戏剧人物扮演者为视角的故事
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUCKERforDAYNE/pseuds/SUCKERforDAYNE
Summary: 女主角茱蒂丝不在，理查德自告奋勇，暂时代替她和牧师对戏。Because of the actress's absence, Richard volunteers to play her role to make up for the rehearsal.
Relationships: Anthony Anderson/Richard Dudgeon, 安东尼·安德森/理查德·达金





	角色扮演 | Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> 戏中人也是生活中人

舞台剧即将演出，剧组正忙。

天刚黑下来，安东尼和理查德就在后台碰面了。茱蒂丝不在，于是理查德自告奋勇来当茱蒂丝，和安东尼来一次第二场开头的小彩排。

也许是美丽可人的女主角带他们玩遍了酒吧一条街的缘故，两位男主角愈发放得开，关系也铁了很多。没关系，整个剧组风气不算严肃，相反，浪漫惯了，只有在初次排练时较真，越往后就越放飞。

“你可以胜任我的妻子吗？”安东尼开玩笑，用毛巾擦着带水的双手，他刚刚去修理舞台吊灯把手弄黑了。两人坐在地上横放的临时台阶边，理查德从包里掏出一份卷得不成样子的剧本，一面腹诽这样厚道的人也逐渐崩坏了。

“可以可以，我把剧本记得太熟了，每一个人的台词我都可以背出来的。”他翻了翻夹子，挑出有签子的那一页，然后从中找到舞台说明（位于左边的最上方）。

“前面都在说你牧师家的房子有多么气派，我们就跳过吧。”

“是的，我家可算是大地主那。——其实我很希望我真的能在市中心买到一间公寓。”

“别打断。”理查德提醒他，继续念下去：“环境是这样的，夜幕已经降临，潮湿的韦伯斯特布里奇的主街上，只有你家窗子里透出柔和的光晕——天，太令人向往了。”

安东尼轻笑一声，听着理查德读下去，慢慢站起来走到与他在舞台上对应的站位，“昏暗的油灯。外面是温暖无风的夜雨，——可能就跟今晚下过的这场差不多，暖流带来的好雨，我肩膀都湿了——谢谢。”牧师扔给他毛巾，他随意擦了擦从后颈到肩膀旁的皮肤。

“我喜欢这一段。”

“我也是。”理查德说，把毛巾放在身边然后继续：“然后镇子的钟楼敲响，茱蒂丝带着蜡烛架进了房间——”理查德说着站起来（不知何时他已经给自己披上了一条花披巾），抓着卷起的剧本走到对面一张桌子边，做出轻盈的体态，将剧本卷儿立在桌子上。“不像白天那么从容，她此时心中很不安。她走到窗边，看到安东尼已经出现在下面，感到心安。”理查德呼出一口气，就像一声哭泣之后的急喘，然后转身面向安东尼。

安东尼上前一步：“牧师安德森回来了，身上的外套已经湿淋淋的。茱蒂丝想要扑上来抱他——”他微微示意理查德，理查德走上前，朝他张开胳膊，比划出拥抱的样子，接着道：“你终于回来了。”

“别过来，我身上可湿了。”牧师伸出双臂按下理查德的双手，“等我把大衣脱下来。”他在双臂上拍打一番，（他只穿了一件T恤）将他的挎包解下来，走到一边的椅子那儿去放好，又活灵活现地摘下他那隐形的帽子，然后在角落里向理查德伸出手：“来吧。”

理查德小跑上来：“茱蒂丝迅速地扑进了安东尼的怀里，”他来到牧师面前，一手搭在牧师的左胸上方（他比牧师只矮半个头左右，因此很难像茱蒂丝一样完全埋进牧师怀里）。安东尼揽住他的肩膀，倾下身子在他耳边道，“我没迟到吧？钟才敲了一刻，我就进门了，而且钟总是会走得快一点。”

“拜托，牧师应该更温柔一点。”理查德抬起手将安东尼的臂膀按近了一点，接台词道：“今晚那钟肯定走慢了，不过你回来了就好。”

“是你不够温柔啦。”安东尼收紧了手臂回答，接上台词：“你等我的时候害怕了吗，不是哭了吧，亲爱的。”

“就哭了一下。”理查德接道，“但没关系。”他推后几步，来到身后的空地中央，安东尼跟上来，顺手把挡住他们道的桌子推开一点点，“然后我们听见了军号声。”

理查德点头接下去，“我说镇子上有危险要来了，你说不会有，我说我不信——然后你的台词——”他伸出一只手示意安东尼接下去。

对方顺势牵过他的手：“亲爱的，要是你怕危险，危险就会无处不在。你看，我们的房子也是有突然着火的危险，但我们今晚会睡得很熟，一点也不担心。”安东尼温和地说道，迈上前一步，摊开双手，想象自己面对着姑娘楚楚动人的双眼。

理查德微微点了点头，然后接上，“我知道。你总是这么说，你也总是对的，你是对的，我相信你。但我可能就是不够勇敢——每一次想到士兵要来，我就很害怕。”

看着理查德带着点调皮说出台词，带着他特有的理解，安东尼也完全能理解理查德的乐在其中。他总是对一出演过无数遍的剧本产生一种孩子般的情感，愿意接纳每一个角色，进入每一个角色。

这并不让安东尼觉得出戏。相反，他有同样的感觉。这一出永不会演在台前的彩排，只有他们彼此给的表演，也只有他们彼此的欣赏。

“别担心。”安东尼花了一秒回过神来，接上台词，“勇敢一些，只要克服住害怕就行。这可能有一点点难，再也没有别的了。”

按照剧本，他应当和茱蒂丝再拥抱一次，他知道理查德记得，他也知道理查德不一定愿意。所以他没动，正准备就这么接台词的时候，却看见理查德朝他使了个眼神，然后抬起双臂将他抱紧。

“只要你这么说了，我会努力勇敢的。”戏剧性的台词在耳边响起，被理查德的拥抱环绕，显出奇妙的意义来。

“是的，我会努力勇敢的。”分开之后，安东尼忍不住低声加了一句。理查德诡秘地眨眨眼（这也不在剧本之内），向后退了一步。

“好的，这样就对了嘛。”安东尼接道，“今天我回来路上去了理查德家，我想请他来我们家，可他不在。”

“为什么？”（要命了，说明里明明写的是眼含泪花，理查德念出时的表情却神气十足）

“是这样的，”安东尼的语气变得沉重，“斯文顿上校要来韦伯斯特布里奇，把他在泉镇的所作所为原封不动地搬到这里。他管我们叫冥顽不化的反民，要抓住一个吊死以儆效尤；在泉镇，彼得•达金被他用作反面教材，在这里，估计就是理查德•达金了。”

“但是理查德说——”对面的茱蒂丝扮演者十分尽职地作出惊讶的口吻。

安东尼笑了，神色又变得温和，“唉，唉，理查德说什么你就信什么吗？”（对面的理查德好像被这句话逗乐了，而不是按剧本要求表示委屈）他又说，“他只是说来吓唬你，他信什么就说什么。可是，对他这样的人来说，死是让人想也不敢想的事情啊。应该有人警告他才对，所以我去给他留了信。”

“我希望他不要来。”理查德本应坐在椅子中往下滑，纠结地绞紧他对双手，但他依然站着，严肃地说道，“确实需要人给他提醒一下危险，但我真不希望他过来。”

“为什么？”

“我应该恨一个亵渎神圣的恶人吗？我恨他，但我没法把他赶出我的脑海。我明明知道他会带来灾秧。他羞辱了你我，还羞辱了他的生母！”

理查德以他自己严肃的方式念出台词。（茱蒂丝的方式应当是委屈和激动的）

安东尼再一次感到奇妙；这不能说是演员对自身角色的迷恋，而是对自身角色一种微妙的融合，他总是愿意站在每一个不同的角度，说出对那一角色的爱憎。

安东尼决定跳过无关的台词，直接回答理查德：“我觉得对一个人，最坏的做法不是恨，而是视而不见，这才是最没有人性的呢。亲爱的，你要是看得仔细，你会发现恨与爱多么相同。”（至此茱蒂丝会有一个震惊的反应，所以安东尼停顿片刻，留足空间，然后继续）“是的，我没开玩笑。那些结了婚的人，他们是如何猜忌和折磨彼此，如何争风吃醋，又和囚徒与奴隶主有什么区别呢？你再看看那些互为敌手的人们，正直，高尚，自尊自爱，各干各的互不为扰，比起爱人，他们其实才是更好的伙伴呢。所以，亲爱的，比起我，你是更喜欢理查德的，你自己知道吧？”

理查德如他所料，露出了笑容，眼睛睁的大大的。

他走到幕边，退出了表演，然后转头对跟上来的牧师说：“虽然这一段我们都很熟悉，但真正面对面听你说的时候，我才发现这一段台词有多可爱。”

“是的，你的笑容也很可爱。”

理查德没回头，只是一面收拾着他们的东西一面把毛巾越过肩膀扔回给安东尼。“真的吗？谢谢了。”

虽然时间并不晚，可他们达成默契，都决定今晚排练就到此为止了。

“去喝一杯吗？”理查德掀开后台门帘回头问。

“别喝了，我猜你没有吃饭。”安东尼走过他身边，看着他掏出钥匙，锁上门锁。

“难道牧师要拿一顿晚宴招待我吗？”理查德把钥匙塞进外套袋子里，玩笑道。

“是啊，吃饱了才能睡一个好觉。”

安东尼的身影悠悠走在前头，踏在积水里发出清脆的声音。

“我可不想一边吃一边听你传道。”

“我不是什么大传教士啦。——你很安全。”

完

**Author's Note:**

> 这里的人物名字都是扮演者的代号。
> 
> 剧本还是萧伯纳老先生的剧本，只是突发奇想，以彩排之名让男主之一来演女主，满足我的恶趣味。
> 
> 牧师角色很招人喜欢，三观正，观念也很自由。简直是知道剧本走向的预言家。
> 
> 另，同名改编电影值得一看。只是本文与电影设定有出入。电影中的理查和牧师就像“好兄弟，听你的”那种。


End file.
